Secret Santa- Mistletoe
by rachael-ly
Summary: A Hibari x OC x Tsuna fanfiction, made for Candy Pyon as a Secret Santa gift. Merry Christmas :) Also, I'm not very sure of the ratings and genre...


"Hibari x OC x Tsuna fic"

Name: Akiyama Mei

Age: 16

Flame: Rain

Personality: Mei is a girl who likes sweets. She have a peaceful personality. But, when she snapped she'll go to her I,ll-bite-you-to-death mode XD.

How she looks like: She has a Red hair (like G). And always wears a sailor outfit. And oh, she always have a lollipop sticking at her mouth

* * *

**Summary:** Mei never fully liked Christmas. The gifts and holiday greetings were nice, but that's not the full package of the season, and that fact always bothered her. Of course, she can't let her negative insight about one of the most coveted days of the year affect anyone, so she just keeps it in. But when a certain skylark swoops down unexpectedly and infuriates her on the night of jingle bells and holiday cheers? Yipes.

* * *

"Akiyama-san… can I talk to you for a minute?" A soft request made its way to Mei's ears, if she wasn't so used to her companion's traits, she would have ignored it.

"Sure, sure, just gimme a sec, I'm almost…there…" Mei kept her eyes on her ipad. It's been approximately 2 hours and its official- she's hooked up on a guessing game. One more right answer and she can advance, but the only one of the remaining options that she thinks she knows is being impossible, too. Frustrated, Mei groaned and kicked one of the table's legs, causing her empty backpack to fall down. "Ah! Still the wrong answer? Aww…. Oh!" She snapped back to reality, finally putting the device down as she looked up, took out her grape-flavored lollipop from her mouth and asked, "What is it, Chrome-chan?"

Meekly, the purplette sat down and sighed for a moment before opening her mouth again to speak. "It's about the boss… he's holding a Christmas eve party. Ah… It's alright if you don't go, but I was…hoping you would?" Chrome looked down and focused on her lap. Not to assume that she and Mei were close but considering she's the most tolerable female companion within Kokuyo, she's the best option compared to MM, Ken and Chikusa. Birds is waaaay out of the question.

"On the eve? I'm not so sure…" Mei apologetically bowed her head with both hands clapped together right in front of her. "I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise! I have family traditions on the day and- aha… I'm really, really sorry!"

Alarmed by the barrage of apologies, Chrome shook her hands frantically, an obvious blush now visible on her face, as she too, bowed. "I-it's alright! Mukuro-sama might go a-and Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan will meet me there as well…so.. it's alright." And with a small smile from Kokuyos female illusionist and a small grin from its rain, the awkward conversation ended with chuckles. "And if you don't mind me helping, ummm…the 2nd person from the bottom right. Try Ringo Starr."

* * *

A Christmas miracle- the only possible explanation as to why Mei Akiyama was standing in front of the Sawada Residence, an hour after the party started. She was just buying candy, but why did her legs lead her there?

From the outside, she could hear it all; the joyous sounds from the children playing tag, Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru's small bouts, Sawada Tsunayoshi's shriek as Reborn does something to embarrass him, and the merry laughter of all the guests that came to celebrate Christmas eve. Mei isn't a stranger to that kind of warmth, she's spent the past few years with get togethers similar to this one. But at the end of the day, when she's curled up in her spacious bed, ignoring the opened laptop that waited for a Skype call from her dad, everything just seems so redundant.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered to no one in particular before she took out a candy cane from her bag of holiday sweets. If she went back home now, she can catch up with the Christmas move marathon being aired on tv.

With a clear plan in mind, Mei turned around, about to dash home, when she suddenly saw something strange- something very out of place.

A few meters away from her, approximately 3 or 4, was Namimori's selp appointed disciplinarian, Hibari Kyoya. He was walking…towards her? No… towards the house! Mei couldn't help but giggle at the thought of him being fashionably late.

"Ne… Hibari-kun… did you have a hard time choosing the right clothes to wear?" Mei risked her life and spoke her mind, almost out of giggles. "You better go in quick; they'll be surprised to s-"

Not even flinching, Kyoya walked passed her without even a single glance. Mei's giggle met an immediate stop, her eyes automatically following the snobby skylark as he went pass her AND the house. "H-hey!"

Again, no response.

"How dare he….I…ugh!" Maybe it was because Kyoya had a certain trait that made other people either too scared or too pissed at him (or both), or maybe it's because it was THAT time of the year for the young rain, but whatever the cause was, Mei Akiyama was far from being a happy elf tonight. "HEY! HIBARI!" She turned around completely to face him (more like his back), a hand in her bag of treats.

"STOP. BEING. SO. FULL. OF. YOURSELF!" Mei half scolded and half shrieked at him while throwing her dear candies at his direction. Before a single candy could hit him, he turned around, tonfas at the ready, and returned the poor, abused sweets to its owner with swift blows. "Hn." He simply replied, if that was even a reply, and turned around again.

"Jerk!" She yelled while catching the falling candies. Even if they fell on the ground, it never would have mattered since they were wrapped, but Mei made sure to catch them all while they were still away from the dirt and snow.

"Mei-chan?" A brunette suddenly opened the gate and startled Mae. She jumped back in surprise, surpressing a shriek before realizing who it was. "H-hi there, Tsuna-kun!"

* * *

It all happened too fast. One moment she was outside, screaming at the rudest male in all of Namimori, and now here she was, partying with a strange group of people from the mafia. Plus family, of course. Taking a small sip from her orange juice, Mei shifted here eyes constantly around the room and waited for Tsuna's return.

"Mei-chan! Chrome-chan said you wouldn't come!" A lively brunette sat beside Mei, she was wearing a very cute sweater, she probably made it herself. Judging from the similarity in stitching of her sweater and the scarf Tsuna was wearing, she made herself busy with the knitting. "I decided to drop by, surprise!" Mei smiled, erasing the slowly forming negativity in her mind.

After chatting and giggling, Tsuna finally came back in the room with more refreshments. "Tsuna-kun!" Female voices suddenly exclaimed in unison. Mei, Haru and Kyoko all laughed it off, but Tsuna was too awkward to reply so he dropped the refreshments off and left for more.

Taking a leap of faith, Mei stood up and announced to the small crowd she was conversing with, "I'll go ahead and help him. I think we need more food anyway." With that said, she hastened to aid the host.

Mei took her sweet time in observing Tsuna while he nervously poured juice over the glasses. She was already done with her job, popcorn and bowls worked too well together. When he accidentally spilled some of the juice on the floor, it was Mei's cue to offer her help. "Ne, Tsuna-kun, let me do that for you while you mop the juice up."

Embarrassed and relieved at the same time, Tsuna lamely laughed and searched for their mop. "Thanks, Mei-chan. I guess I'm still pretty lame, ha ha… Found it!"He exclaimed and excitedly raised it too high. The head of the mop hit the ceiling lights and for a brief moment, the room went silent as the lights went on and off. When the lights went back on completely, the both looked at each other and sighed in relief. "Sooo, I'll carry the refreshments and you take care of the popcorn?" Mei suggested, hands already on the tray full of orange juice."

* * *

SURPRISE!

Inner Mei screamed when Hibari Kyoya entered from the window. Everybody else was probably surprised too, and probably not too delighted. Save for the smirking Reborn and Kyoya's ever cheery tutor, Dino. "Great." Mei grumbled, she already lost her appetite because of his appearance. She still had room for cake, of course!

"Hibari-san, you're just in time for the cake." Mei offered him a plate, trying her very best to keep the atmosphere nice and peaceful.

"Pathetic." Kyoya remarked right after taking the plate from her hands. Inner Devil Mei was pulling her hair in frustration while screaming 'Tackle him!' while Inner Angel Mae was calming down the devil while saying 'It's his way of saying thank you.'

The night went by quickly and it was almost 1 pm. Gifts and greetings were given and some of the guests finally went home. Mei sneaked behind Tsuna while he was busy cleaning after Lambo shredded the leftover wrapping paper. "It's me! It's me!" Mei threw her hands in the air guiltily, he probably sensed her anyway. Thank you hyper intuition.

"Nice party, by the way." Mei started the conversation. She sat on the floor and sighed- her originally plan was to help but he was almost done cleaning up. "Did you have fun, Tsuna-kun?

"Huh?" Tsuna asked, obviously confused. He nodded and continued cleaning "Yeah… but Reborn's kick was 10 times more powerful today! "

"I see. Hmmmm." While listening, Mei slowly revealed an item she took from the party room. There was a reason she brought it here. For it to happen was still…vague, but a girl's free to dream, especially on Christmas. Before he could notice, she raised it up with one arm, just high enough for it to be above their heads and poked his back with her free arm. "Ne, Tsuna-kun." She called out shyly.

Tsuna turned around, and the moment he did, he was met with yet another awkward situation. It probably wasn't Haru obvious, but sometimes, he wondered about this. Mei always had a habit of pampering him, but she was kind to the others too so it was logical to push that possibility away, right?

"Tsuna-kun?"

Or maybe not.

With whatever courage he had in him, he raised an arm and placed hers down along with the mistletoe. He could barely look at her face when he said, "I'm sorry, Mei-chan. But there's—uhh how can I say this… I like someone else."

* * *

Mei refused to go home. She told Tsuna and the rest that she would, but here she was, shivering on the playground's swing. They told her to be careful since it was already late. Who were they kidding? It was the crooks who should be careful. Not only was she ready for a pms-ing whooping, she was dying to take out her frustration on someone.

"Herbivore."

A voice suddenly called out from behind the slide. Mei was barely startled, only one person called other people herbivores as a greeting and right now, she couldn't be happier. "Of all people….ha! Perfect." The redhead told herself victoriously. She hopped off of the swing and pointed a finger at Hibari, her expression on her face was far from the peaceful girl she was so widely known for. "You like fighting, right? Well then hurry up!"

Hibari just stood there, glaring. At least it looked like glare, sometimes she confused herself with his glare and his normal look. "If you won't budge, then I'll make you." Mei ran towards him and took out her prized eskrima sticks.

Everything after that was a given. Hibari took out his tonfas and defended himself with ease before striking a few blows of his own. Mei fought back eagerly with her eskrima sticks and was itching to land at least one blow.

The spar-like bout lasted for God knows how long. But it was effective. Somewhere between the blows and Mei's constant declaration of hate, her frustrations slowly- like the snow from the sky- fell.

Her sugar rush didn't last long, and before she knew it, Hibari disarmed her. "…..AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled as loudly as she could. She was glad this park was isolated, because if the neighborhood heard her, explaining why she was out screaming at 3 in the morning ON Christmas. With one last shout, every last bit of her frustration went out of her system, and she had a peaceful look on her face again. Searching around, she picked up her eskrima sticks and hid them on her backpack.

"Herbivore." Hibari said monotonously.

"Yeah?" Mei turned with a questioning look on her face when she saw him take out a box. "Umm, Hibari-san?"

The skylark ignored her and took out a small boxed wrapped in a plain wrapper with a black bow. He tossed it towards her, causing more confusion to arise in her mind. He turned around, leaving Mei to be baffled by his behavior with a crack of a smile forming on her face.

"Weirdo." She spoke to no one in particular when he left and she bounded for home. This Christmas wasn't so bad, weird, but okay.

* * *

Hibari never like crowds. He never will. So when he was invited to yet another of Sawada Tsunayoshi's party, he declined.

"Hn." He softly uttered as he stared at the gift on his desk. He bought a gift and even had it wrapped. Now the only question was, how in the world can he give it to her?

She was strange. Another one of the pineapple head's minions. Her addition to the gang a year ago certainly was a surprise when he planned to fight with Mukuro but was met with her instead. He accepted the challenge, but as expected, he won.

The events after were the ones that baffled him.

Akiyama Mei was what you'd call bipolar. From the not so few instances where he caught a glimpse of her in her daily life, he concluded the following things: she had a fascination for sweets, she was childlike and girly, she's calm and serene on most days, and lastly, she has a completely opposite personality when triggered. Coincidentally, he meets the other personality during battles.

As soon as he noticed his own observations, he was left wondering why he even noticed. Social interactions were never his specialty and he refused to remain uninformed. Kusakabe was the only person he ever asked and his opinion was more than worthless. He likes her, he said. Maybe you should buy her a gift on Christmas, he said. I'm sorry, don't hit me, he said.

But regardless, he followed his advice and bought a gift. Now all that's left was the gift giving.

Thankfully, his usual stroll around town caused a few encounters. The first one…didn't go so well. For the entire time, his head was wondering when the right time to give the gift was. What was there to say or should he even speak at all? The questions piled up and before he could answer his own questions, candies were being thrown towards him.

It took him a long while to figure out his next move, but it eventually led to him attending the party, him leaving the party early since he already left the gift under the Christmas tree, him returning since he didn't put a name on the gift, him witnessing a strange scene between Sawada Tsunayoshi, Akiyama Mei and a plant, and lastly, him following her all the way to the park.

If she had gone home he could have just left it there. He never did know where she lived and had no intentions of asking around just to drop off the plainly wrapped Hibird look alike alarm clock. Hibird took his time and tried figuring things out as he stayed behind the swing, and when the time was right, things just…happened.

And now, he was supposed to go home, but he found himself tracing her tracks to follow her home.

"Akiyama Mei." He called out before she could enter the gates of her house. Hibari slowly walked forward and looked at her sternly.

She froze in place, mainly because she was freezing and she wanted to go in as soon as possible. "Yes?"

Hibari paused for a moment before taking out a familiar looking plant. A plant he took from the party he begrudgingly attended. He raised it, mimicking her former gesture, while being completely unsure of what the gesture fully meant. It meant something between a person and whoever that person likes, as proved by earlier. And yes, he happened to observe that fact too.

Pause.

A long pause.

Mei was startled by what he was doing and even blushed. But when he didn't move or even attempted to kiss her, all she did was laugh. "You want the girl to kiss you? Geez…hahaha!"

Pardon? His voice echoed in his mind. Mei was just done laughing before he spoke up, "Kiss me?" He asked, but not as a request, but as a confirmation of her statement earlier. Since when did he ask her to kiss him?

"I- … umm." Mei blushed even harder. Do it girl, kiss the fool! Her inner hormonal self screamed. But Mei was better than that. She still liked Tsuna. But then again, he did ask…

Tiptoeing, Mei placed a soft kiss on his cheek before entering the gates of her home. "Merry Christmas, Hibari-san!" She greeted him from the inside. "And… thanks."

Hibari returned home, a hand stuck on his cheek while he processed what just happened. He may have to report to Kusakabe tomorrow and ask him about these wretched social interactions. Hibird woke up and flew towards him. The soft fuzzy yellow bird landed on top of his head and began cozying up. Hibari did the same and turned off his bedroom lights, prepared to call it a night.

Hibird began singing to a familiar tune. Jingle bells, he thinks. Even the bird was celebrating. Hibari gave a soft smile as the song ended and said, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Word Count: 2,995**

* * *

**Author's note:** I am a bad Secret Santa. I made this on Christmas ahaha sorry I procrastinated, I just have a habit of writing during the deadline. And apologies since I don't like spell checking and I'm sleepy.

I wasn't completely sure how to make it Hibari – OC – Tsuna but hey, it eventually worked out. Hopefully Hibari's not too ooc. This took me a good few hours to type up; hopefully it's not that shitty. Merry Christmas, Candy Pyon! I hope this satisfied your request! ^^

Oh and just for your information, I added certain things to Mei so I can build up the story. Like her family situation, her weapon preference and some tweaks in her personality. Her weapon of choice, the eskrima sticks, were inspired by Barbara Gordon of the dc universe aka Batgirl! :D


End file.
